Hope Lestrange
by Iris Deveraux
Summary: When Hermione stumbled upon the story of Hope Lestrange the much Younger sister of Rodolphus and Rabastan, she became quite fascinated by it… only to find a shocking and disturbing truth
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Missing**

_Thirteen years ago, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange were arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Every witch and wizard knows that story. But there is another part of the story, one that very few people know about. Very few people know that Rodolphus and Rabastan had a much younger little sister, a sister that went missing that night of December 1981 when her brothers were convicted. Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier went to Lestrange Manor to retrieve the younger Lestrange only to find out that someone had already taken her. And from this day on , we never heard about Hope Lestrange again._

August, 17th 1994

Harry finally arrived at the Burrow after a… turbulent journey. Indeed, it started with a letter sent by the Weasley with way too many stamps on. The postman had to ring the doorbell to deliver it to laugh about it, which really upset Uncle Vernon. But one mention of Sirius Black had been enough to convince Vernon to let Harry go. Then, the twins attempted to use de Floo Powder only to be blocked into the chimney because they were unaware that the Dursley had an electric fireplace. They exited the Dursley's house but not before Fred let down a Ton-Tongue Toffee which Dudley attempted to eat and gave him a taste of the magical effects of a bigger tongue. That's how they entered the Burrow with Arthur Weasley scowling at the twins.

Harry found out that nothing has changed during the summer. The same odor and the same liveliness at the Burrow, Ron being… Ron and Hermione still had her head in a book of some sort, that she barely got out of her book to greet Harry.

"What is she reading now?" Harry asked Ron.

" I don't know. Some book about the history of old wizarding families I think" Ron answered.

Later that evening, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley were having dinner in the garden. They were happily chatting about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, Bill's personal appearance, when Arthur asked Hermione about the book she was currently reading.

"It's a book about the history of the old wizarding families. And I came upon a really fascinating story" Hermione answered happily.

"Really, and what this story is about?" Arthur seemed… intrigued.

"It's a story about a Hope something" Hermione answered a bit upset as she couldn't remember the name of the little girl.

" As in Hope… Lestrange " Arthur replied, secretly hoping that it wasn't about her. But his hopes were about to be crashed.

"Yes, I think that's whom it's about" Hermione answered, not seeing Arthur and Molly's trouble.

"Hermione, listen to me very carefully. I would advise you not to go any further. It is a very dangerous story to know about" Arthur talked gravely.

"Why Dad?" Ron joined the conversation, not seeing what the problem was.

"This fuss was widely talked about. Hope Lestrange was the sister of two of the most loyal and the most dangerous followers of You Know Who. And when they were convicted, she went missing. Nobody has heard about her since then" Arthur explained trying to spill as fewer details as possible.

"And when did that happen," Harry asked. This matter seemed to occupy the whole table by then.

"In… 1981" Arthur revealed. "Listen, it may have happened a long time ago, but there are still people who remember. And you could be very much in danger if someone with… bad intentions find out that you're looking for information about Hope Lestrange" then Arthur returned back to eat his dinner meaning this conversation was over. The Trio didn't reply anything but they all had the same feeling… that there were more than Arthur would dare to say.

August 18th, 1994

Hermione's POV

Harry, the Weasley and I were climbing, climbing and climbing again and again in order to reach our spots for the Quidditch World Cup final.

"Dad, for how long are we going to climb like that?" Ron sighed

"Well, to answer your question, if it rains you will be the first one to know?" A drawling voice that didn't belong to Harry or the Weasley replied. We turned around to see the infamous Lucius Malfoy – who had spoken – Draco and a woman with blond hair and who looked like she was sniffing something smelly, who must be Draco's mother.

"Father and I will be in Cornelius Fudge's box" Draco began taunting us.

"Don't bother Draco. You don't need to boast about this… not with this people" his father cut him. As we turned back to continue our climb, Harry's arm was grabbed by Lucius Malfoy's can.

"Have fun, Potter. While you still can" he threatened with a dark look in his eyes. I didn't know why I felt that Draco's mother never stopped looking at me for the entire exchange. Not like earlier when she seemed to sniff something smelly when she thought she was in the company of people she deemed inferior. But in a way that… I couldn't put my finger on. And that really troubled me. Even after we parted, I could still felt her eyes on me as we were moving away.

As we were celebrating Ireland's victory inside the tent, we suddenly heard screamings from the outside

Well, the Irish are a bit noisy" George noticed

"That's not the Irish" Arthur seemed like really troubled like he already knew what was happening. We rushed outside the tent and it was total chaos. People were screaming and running like they were running or their lives. As we were trying to process what was going on, we were met by none other than Draco Malfoy and his family… again.

"Better get the Mudblood away Potter, unless you wish her to show off her knickers midair… It would give all of us a laugh, may I add" Draco goated. Once again Lucius was smirking, and his wife was still quiet her eyes one me with that unreadable expression on her face. But no one else seemed to have noticed it.

**So what did you think? Should I continue? I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistake. English is not my native language.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note: Hi. First I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story despite the lack of updates lately. Secondly, I apologize for the lack of updates during the past year but real life sucks sometimes. **

The whole Burrow was in a fuss because of what happened yesterday at the World Cup. As we arrived earlier this morning, Mrs. Weasly greeted us with the front page of the Daily Prophet covering last night attack. The article was written by a "journalist" if you could say that named Rita Skeeter was full of inaccurate details. This forced Mr. Weasly to leave immediately for the Ministry. As I was heading to Ron's room with the book about the Lestrange girl under my arm when I heard Harry telling about his scar hurting just before the Dark Mark appeared in the sky as well as his dream. I entered the room remarking how weird it was that Harry's scar hurt so soon before the Dark Mark appeared for the first time in thirteen years. The two of them agreed with me, but we couldn't think of an explanation right now.

"Hermione, what are you doing with that book? You heard my dad. He said this is dangerous" Ron tried to lecture me.

"I know, but I don't see why. I mean Hope Lestrange went missing thirteen years ago. She is probably long dead by now" I replied. Ron seemed half convinced with my explanation but decided to let it go… for now.

Finally, it was the day. September 1st. The day we would go back to Hogwarts. As the adults took us to the train station, I was secretly hoping that nobody had noticed that I put in my bag the book about the old wizarding families which I found at the beginning of the summer at Flourish and Botts. At the station, as we were saying goodbye to the Weasley, the adults suggested that the year to come would be an exciting one for all of us. And for every witch and wizard. I still didn't know what they were meaning by that. As we were chatting about the Quidditch World Cup, the infamous Draco Malfoy made his entrance and he was talking too about this exciting upcoming event saying there are glory and money involved. Of course, you know Malfoy, when it came about glory and money. I suddenly felt the sudden urge to ask him why his mother was watching me so intensely at the World Cup. But I couldn't really go to him and say something like "Hey, how is it going? By the way, why was your mother watching me so intensely at the World Cup?" could I.

During the Start of Term feast, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts will host the Triwizard tournament this year. Delegations of students from Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang were introduced. As the boys from Durmstrang were making their entrance into the Great Hall, I recognized Viktor Krum the Seeker from the Bulgarian Quidditch team. Then, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody made a… sensational entrance in the Great Hall and was introduced by Dumbledore as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

As the night fell enveloping the castle in is a dark veil, I couldn't find sleep. I don know for how much time I stayed awake like that staring at the ceiling. Had Hope Lestrange paced through those corridors? Did she had eaten in the Great Hall too? Where is she today? I don't know why I felt so close to her? I mean she was a Pureblood witch born into a Pureblood supremacist family and I'm a Muggleborn. I mean, we would surely not have been good friends. Even, if her brothers did horrible things during the First Wizarding War, she was just a baby and she didn't deserve whatever happened to her, whether she is dead or alive.

It was Thursday. I was sitting in the Great Hall reading a book about old wizarding families while the Weasley twins were trying to put their names in the Goblet of fire… unsuccessfully so far. Then Ron entered the Hall and went to sit right behind me. As I felt his gaze upon my shoulder as he was trying to see what I had been reading, I quickly closed it but not quickly enough it seemed since the next second he was pulling me out of the Great Hall towards to corridor.

" Upon Merlin are you mad. Reading about _this _in the middle of a crowded hall. I thought my father warned you about not digging up the story about Hope Lestrange?" he said "I mean, it's really dangerous Hermione. The Lestrange brothers, well they weren't sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban because they had stolen a bicycle. The protagonists of that case are still very much alive, most of them." I don't think Ron seemed more serious in his entire life that this moment.

"It doesn't matter Ron. Because I can't find anything" I answered

"Of course you didn't. This stuff, let's say it's a highly sensitive case. So the documents about it are probably locked under high-security measures at the Ministry" he continued.

"Okay, but if only I could find old editions of the Daily Prophet…?" I wondered

"Hermione, which part of "let it go" got lost in the translation. Trust me, it's for your safety" he added begore departing. I stand alone there, wondering what I shall do.

There I was again. Late at night. On my bed. Staring at the ceiling wondering, questioning. Now, Harry was forced to compete into the tournament despite not having the required age, against more mature wizards who know spells we could not even imagine. But Hope Lestrange would not leave my mind. I kept replaying in my mind the conversation Ron and I had earlier. On one hand, I understood it was a dangerous matter but, on the other hand, Hope Lestrange deserved the truth. With her family in prison, there was nobody left to fight for her. "No Hermione, stop thinking about it. It's okay to feel sympathy for her. But do venture yourself into feeling sympathy for the ruthless murderers the Lestrange brothers are" I scowled at myself. God, I wanted to slam my head on the headboard.

**Azkaban, Rodolphus' POV**

Thirteen bloody years in that God damn prison. Today is Halloween… or is it tomorrow? I lose track of time sometimes. The ministry called us monsters but a least we ended our victims quickly. Less than a second, that's all it gets to the Killing Curse to end someone's life. Well, a little Cruciatus before it when I felt the need the person got on my nerves. But even that doesn't take thirteen bloody years surrounded by Dementors. And they call us monsters. I see her face sometimes. Her tiny face with her brown curls and her innocent hazel eyes unaware of the war raging outside. It is that face that helped me keep a little bit of sanity in this place. I wonder what her life looks like. She would be fourteen by now. Maybe she is in Hogwarts. I swear Merlin if those pathetic excuses for wizards the Order and the Ministry officers did anything to Hope, the Dark Lord will be the least of their worries.

**What did you think? I tried to write a little bit with Rodolphus'point of view. But it's hard to catch the character since he never talked and is just mentioned in the books. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Author's note: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. Here is chapter three**

The following weeks were filled with tension between Harry, Ron, and I. Indeed, Ron still believed that Harry had somehow found a way to put his name into the Goblet. That left me playing the owl between the two of them. Furthermore, I guess Ron could sense that I did not abandon on finding the truth about Hope Lestrange. Well, he was right about that. Lately, I was wondering how I could get inside the restricted section of the library to get old editions of the Daily Prophet recounting Hope Lestrange's disappearance. Well, I forged Lockart's handwriting to get to the restricted section back in the second year but there was no way I could forge Maugrey's. That left me Harry's Invisibility cloak but he would not loan it to me if I told him why I needed him. That left me in a deadlock for the time being.

Christmas had happened. Harry had successfully passed through the First Task of the tournament. I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum where I had some real fun and forgot about the whole Lestrange thing for a while until Ron ruined everything. I suppose that this ordeal about Hope Lestrange had put a strain on our relationship. I could only hope that with time we'll be able to get past this.

Once again, I couldn't find sleep. So, instead of staring at the ceiling above my bed, I decided to go into the Common Room. Ron and Harry were already seated when I got in. There were only wearing pajamas. Harry held his head between his hand and Ron was trying to soothe him. I immediately rushed to them.

« Harry, what's wrong? Did you dream about Him again? » I asked

« Yes. Always the same. Voldemort is seated in a room with his snake and Pettigrew and the third person I cannot recognize. I was watching the scene from the Muggle's point of view whom Voldemort killed. They are still talking about a way to find me. But sometimes, there is more. Something which sounded like a prophecy » Harry managed to say despite being in shock.

« What does it say? » Ron asked

« Someone from the land of the kings long forgotten

Someone from the hearth where the spark is still shining

Someone from the Light Word where two eyes are watching

Someone from the twilight who will embrace the Dark

To save the world as we know it or to end it »

« Whal the hell does that mean? » Ron exclaimed

« I don't know. The prophecy about Harry as The Boy Who Lived was clear. At least as much as a prophecy can be because it contained clues about your birthdate et cetera. But this, obviously talking about a person. But that's all. Maybe we should go to Dumbledore and tell him » I reasoned.

« We'll tell him. Just not tonight » Harry replied but I could sense he was hesitant about telling the headmaster about the new prophecy.

Days had passed since that night in the Common Room. I knew Harry didn't tell Dumbledore about the prophecy and neither of us had brought up the matter. Harry and I were the last ones in the Gryffindor Common Room since everyone had come to bed some time ago since it was around midnight. I was about to raise from the couch to go to bed myself when Harry handed me some newspaper.

« Hey, Hermione. I went to the restricted section earlier to collect a book about herbs that can make me breathe underwater, so I took the opportunity to rummage through the old editions of the Daily Prophet that are kept there and I found this. » He said handing me a journal. The headline said « _After her brothers' arrestation, Hope Lestrange goes missing. Doom seems to strike the Lestrange family »_

« Thank you, Harry » I could not believe I had my first clue about Hope Lestrange. I immediately opened the newspaper to the double middle which was dedicated to the Lestrange family. I browsed upon Hope Lestrange's short life, at least life we know about/ It mentioned that Rodolphus and Rabastan were arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for the torture of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. A few prior their arrestation, their baby little sister went missing from the home of Cygnus and Druella Black who had taken her in while her brothers' were on the run. There was neither suspect nor clue. No other relatives, her mother died in childbirth and her father - who went to Hogwarts with Tom Riddle and one of the earliest Death Eaters – was killed resisting arrestation. The rest of the article reckoned upon theories on what could have happened this night of November 1981. Some people said that she was taken by enemies of the Lestrange family who jumped on this opportunity. Some said she was killed secretly to rid off the world of a potential future pureblood supremacist and follower of He Must Not Be Named. I found that one pretty ugly. But the Wizarding Community was left with only theories and the imagination of people as there was no clue, no evidence heading in a direction or another. It was just like she just vanished from her crib. I couldn't help but notice her birthdate: _September 19th, 1979… September 19th, 1979 _just like me. But that couldn't mean anything, I mean a lot of girls are born on September 19th, 1979.

The following days, I did not have time at all to pursue the digging up of Hope Lestrange's story because I was put underwater to be the one Viktor had to rescue to complete the second task of the tournament, which he did; along with Harry who was granted the second place for being adamant to save Fleur's little sister in addition to Ron.

Some time had passed since the second task and the third was approaching quickly. Once again, I was the last one in the Common Room as everyone retired to bed. I was replaying the events of the last day in my head. Harry had found Barty Crouch Snr's dead body in the woods, who was probably murdered here on the school grounds. Finally, he entered the Gryffindor Tower completely short of breath.

« Hermione, there is something I need to tell you, » He said between two breaths.

« Dumbledore told me to wait for him in his office and that I could take candy while waiting. But the candies starting jumping and biting mu hand. While I was trying to catch them, I fell into some sort of fountain… » He started like-sounding he had uncovered something extraordinary.

« The Pensieve. You fell into a Pensieve. What next? » I urged him.

« It was like a bottomless well. But when I finally landed I was in a courtroom next to Dumbledore who looked much younger by the way. There were four people in the center of the room. Then, Barty Crouch Snr called the four of them by their names before announcing the charges. And two of them were Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. The trial went on until one of the Lestrange – I don't remember which one – shouted and accused the Ministry of kidnapping his sister. Doesn't that ring a bell to you? » He finished

« Well, the Daily Prophet doesn't mention this eventuality but the Daily Prophet is in the Ministry. But that could be a possibility ». I cogitated.

The next days happened in a blur. The four champions entered the labyrinth. But Harry came out crawling over Cedric Diggory's dead body claiming the latest had died bu the hand of Voldemort.

On our last night in Hogwarts before the summer break, Harry and I were the last one in the Common Room.

« Listen, Harry, I turned the things over in my head and it could be very possible that the Ministry took Hope Lestrange. I mean, she was the sister of two convicted death eaters, the daughter of one. She came from a long linage of Dark Wizards and she was in the care of the Blacks, who happened to be pureblood supremacists who shared the beliefs of You Know Who while not being death eaters themselves. For the Ministry, she could turn very dangerous, taught to despise the Ministry for not being harsh against Mugglebors and for depriving her of her family ». I stated.

« Well, that makes some sense… » Harry agreed

« I thought I told you to stop digging into that mess. And now you are bringing Harry in? » Ron seemed a little bit mad. « It is even more dangerous now. If You-Know-Who is really back like you claimed he is. » He looked at Harry. « How long before he breaks into Azkaban, free the Death Eaters that are imprisoned in there including the Lestrange brothers? And that case is really going to blow up in the Wizarding world face.

**Author's note: Here ends the Goblet of Fire. I know I skimmed through it because the interesting part of the story is when the Lestrange brothers are freed. But this was necessary to set up the scence.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Azkaban, Rabastan's POV**

My forearm burnt me today. Which can only mean one thing. _He _is back. And He will break us out of this Hell. I will see them again. My brother Rodolphus who has been in the cell next to mine for fourteen years. Fourteen years separated by a wall. So close and yet so far. And I will see her again. That face that made me hold for fourteen years I wonder what she looks like today. For the first time in a very long time, there is hope…

**Hermione's POV**

My parents dropped me by Diagon Alley where I was supposed to meet with the Weasley and spend the remaining days before returning to Hogwarts with them. While waiting for them I went to Flourish & Botts to purchase my books and read a little bit. I was sitting on the first floor of the bookshop when I spotted familiar blond hair entering the shop. Great. Draco Malfoy was accompanied by his mother. I recognized her from the Quidditch World Cup last year. I remembered her for strangely staring at me. It was not with disgust like I would have expected by with something else I couldn't still put a finger on. Malfoy son disappeared into the shelves to search for his school books I guess. I saw his mother climbing the stairs. My first reaction was weariness as I anticipated to be insulted and looked down again. But somehow I wanted her to come to me to see what would happen after what I observed last year. She wandered into the shelves until she spotted me. And the strangest thing ever happened. She smiled at me. _She smiled at me. _A Pureblood purist smiled at a Muggleborn. I answered her with a half-smile before she disappeared again into the shelves. I spotted her again while she was at the checkout with her son. Before exiting the shop, she raised her head in my direction and smiled at me again. I sat here for a while still processing what just happened.

I arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place in London late afternoon. The Weasley, Remus, and Sirius were in the kitchen discussing. I slowly moved toward the kitchen trying to do as little noise as possible.

« When have you reached that conclusion Molly ? » asked Arthur. I had no idea what they were talking about.

« I can't tell you the exact moment. I guess it made sense to me bit by bit. Listen, we went to school with them. We were in the same year. Even though we were Gryffindor and they Slytherin, we still had classes together. We saw each other almost every day for seven years. You can't deny she has the same eyes as them ». Molly replied. She sounded like she didn't know what to do or what to think with the said conclusion she had reached. That gave me no clue on who was the « them » and the « she ».

Suddenly, the front door opened making me jump with surprise. Harry came in with other members of the Order. We spent sometime before dinner catching up on what happened during the summer like why the disinformation campaign from the Ministry trying to discredit Harry and Dumbledore. None of us mentioned the Lestrange thing. Then, Molly shouted that dinner was served.

During dinner, Remus explained what was the Order. An organization created by Dumbledore during the First Wizarding War to fight You-Know-Who and reactivated after his return.

« It is only composed of overage wizards and witches who have left school » Remus hastened to add as Fred and George were opening their mouths. After dinner, Sirius tried to tell us about the latest events but Molly prevented it. As the two of them argued, Molly finally allowed Sirius to tell us about.

« We are thinking that Voldemort is trying to obtain something. Something he didn't have last time ». Sirius said. « And you, did you have any dreams lately. About the new prophecy, you told me about » He continued

_« Someone from the lands of the kings long forgotten_

_Someone from the hearth where the spark is still shining_

_Someone from the Light world where two eyes are watching_

_Someone from the twilight who will embrace the dark_

_To save the world as we know it or to end it » _Harry repeated

« The Light Word might be a reference to Voldemort as he is called the Dark Lord. That could refer to a person who is currently against him. The twilight who will embrace the dark goes in that way too. But for the two first sentences, I have absolutely no idea ». Sirius explained.

« Can it be possible that Harry did not hear the full prophecy or that You Know Who himself doesn't know it? Because prophecies are usually a little bit more precise than that. There is often a clue that permits identifying the person? » I asked

« It is highly probable indeed » Sirius answered. « It being incomplete for now is probably our best chance since we cannot go anywhere with this and… » Sirius continued

« Enough » Molly scowled « If you keep going Sirius, better get then right away into the Order. Everyone, go to bed now » Molly ordered.

As I was heading upstairs to my bedroom, I saw Harry pushing open a door I never noticed before. It was a small room with no furniture in it, only a green tapestry with a tree which branches were covering the whole tapestry. On each branch were names and faces. Some of them burnt.

« This is a genealogical tree of my family. The Ancient and Noble House of Black. I hated them all and their pureblood bigotry » Both Harry and I jumped as we did not hear Sirius entered the room. « My mother did this, » He said pointing at his burnt picture on the tapestry. « This my madwoman of a cousin ». He added pointing as a woman named Bellatrix Black. « And her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, not as mad as her. Which makes him even more dangerous in my opinion » he added. « He has a brother Rabastan. They're as bad as each other. He also had a sister. Which went missing. You probably heard about that » He continued.

« Yes, we did hear about that. What happened? » I urged him

« Well, you, me and the rest of the Wizarding community, are all asking the same question here. That's what is called a cold case » He said « Some said she's dead. I don't believe it. I think either she was given another identity and he's not aware of her true heritage. Which is for the best. Or maybe she's there somewhere hiding knowing of her true identity. Now go the bed » He gestured us out of the room.

After some insistence, Arthur Weasley agreed for me going with Harry and him to the Ministry for Harry's hearing to the condition that I stayed out of the courtroom. After a trip which required taking the London underground with a wizard who hadn't taken it before, we reached the visitor entrance of the Ministry. We entered a giant atrium that could rival Hogwarts great hall. It has several chimneys on each side connected to the Floo Network and a giant fountain at the center. Arthur Weasley asked me to remain there near the fountain as he headed towards the courtroom with Harry. A few minutes after they left, I spotted two blond heads: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. As Malfoy Snr headed toward God know where his wife remained at the atrium. I tried to hide from her but not quickly enough because she started walking in my direction.

« Good morning Miss… » that was strange having polite conservation with one of Voldemort's followers.

« Granger » I replied.

« Forgive me. You remind me of someone I knew » she said before she departed. I stayed like that speechless not knowing what to think until Mr. Weasley and Harry picked me up after he was cleared of all charges.

In the Hogwarts Expres, Harry and Ron were as speechless as I was after I finished telling them my strange encounters with Narcissa Malfoy »

«Hell, what was that? » Ron managed to say after a few silent minutes. « Why would Draco's mother speak to you like that or even smile at you. I mean no offense Hermione but you are a… » He said as tactless as usual.

« I don't know. Maybe I look like someone she knew ». I tried

« Maybe her sister Andromeda who was disowned for marrying a Muggleborn. Tonk's mother. But you don't look like Tonks. And I saw Andromeda on the picture of the original Order of the Phenix Sirius showed me and you don't look like her either so… » Harry tried.

That left us with more questions than actual answers.

**Autho's note: Here was chapter four. So what did you think? Next chapter Umbridge comes in, and as you can expect from a high ranking member of the Ministry, she knows a great deal of things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's note: Thanks to all the readers.**

**MarieGT18: to answer your question, I use the «… » because I write with a french keypad and that's how the quotes look like on it.**

It was the Start of Term Feast during which Dumbledore introduced Professor Grubby-Plank and Professor Umbridge. The latest was a small, fat middle-aged woman wearing pink from head to toes. Professor Dumbledore continued his speech when Umbridge rudely interrupted him by coughing. Then, she made a speech about how we were going to be good friends. Which wasn't very convincing given the looks we were currently exchanging at the Gryffindor Table.

« She was in my hearing. I'm pretty sure she would have sent me to Azkaban if she could » Harry whispered to Ron and me. I looked at her and was rather appalled by her. I had only seen her for a few minutes and she seemed haughty, narrow-minded, prejudiced hypocrite, and power-hungry.

« If the Ministry is full of people like her, I'm starting to think it's possible that the Ministry took The Girl away » I murmured to Harry. Harry and I started referring to Hope Lestrange as The Girl to avoid suspicions.

The first lesson of Defense against the dark arts with Professor Umbridge confirmed my thoughts. The Ministry had decided to interfere with the school's business. She was still wearing her ridiculous pink dress which made her look like a badly stuffed sausage. The textbook she gave us out only focused on how to handle conflict using diplomatic ways. The book wasn't saying a thing about defensive spells. « Surely Voldemort will be willing to discuss. And the Lestrange brothers were willing to discuss too. That's how they ended up in Azkaban by the way ». I thought. Harry and Umbridge were now arguing about Voldemort's return earning him detention.

After dinner, Harry, Ron, and I were sitting in a corner in the Gryffindor Common Room since most of them were ignoring Harry and by extension Ron and me when I noticed something on Harry's hand. I took his hand and was shocked by what I saw. Harry's hand was bloodied and the sentence « I must not tell lies » was carved in it. This woman was torturing him.

« You should show this to McGonagall » I was repulsed by what to toad was capable of.

« I can't. I won't do this pleasure to Umbridge. also, there is something I need to tell you. I saw something about You Know What » Harry said in a low voice taking the opportunity that Ron and left to go somewhere else.

«Harry whar exactly did you see ? » I replied

**No one's POV**

Harry knocked at the door of Umbridge's office. The interior made him nauseous. The wallpaper was the same pink as her dress. Also, she seemed to have an obsession with pink and cats since there were plates with cats painted on it on each wall. She was drinking tea as she welcomed him with her fake smile and gestured him to take a seat. This made Harry feel even more nauseous.

« You're going to write lines today Mr. Potter, » she told him. « I must not tell lies, let's say as long as it takes for the message to sink in. » she seemed to enjoy this.

As Harry started to write lines, he felt a sudden sharp of pain in his hand. When he looked at it, he saw the words « I must not tell lies » carving in his hand with his own blood. And he raised his eyes from his hand to try to focus on anything else but the pain, he saw a file of Umbridge's desk. The letters _H. L _were written on it.

**Hermione's POV**

I was taken aback by this piece of information. I remembered what Harry told me about the Lestrange's trial he witnessed last year in the Pensieve. One of the Lestrange brothers accused the Ministry of kidnapping his sister. Could he have been right?

« So you think… » Harry nodded before I finished my sentence knowing exactly what I wanted to say.

« I mean, we already know that Umbridge is a spy for the Ministry to keep a close eye on Dumbledore's activities. But could she be a spy on _other things _too? Because that would mean that Hope Lestrange is here now _in Hogwarts ? » _I stated.

It was one o'clock in the morning when Harry and I went down to the Common Room and waited in front of the chimney. Then, Sirius's face appeared in the fire. We told him about Umbridge's classes. He answered that Umbridge is no Death Eater but possessed a strong racial hatred towards Half-breeds. He also explained that the Ministry believes that Dumbledore wants to use the Defense against the Dark Arts class to train students in combat to overthrow the Ministry.

« But that's delusional. Any sane person … » Harry tried

« That's the problem. Fudge isn't sane » Sirius replied. Then, Harry and I looked at each other, wondering if we should tell him about what we found out about Hope Lestrange.

« There's something else. I was in detention with Umbridge and, on her desk, there was a file with initials _H. L_ written on it. Does that ring a bell to you? » Harry finally decided to tell him. Sirius was as shocked as us when we found out.*

« Well that means that Hope Lestrange is there in Hogwarts » he reached the same conclusion as us.

« What does that mean for us now? » Harry asked

« That may turn out as a problem for us. Since there isn't anyone with the surname Lestrange currently in Hogwarts, she is using another name willingly or not » he added

« So, that means we need to find out who she is and whether she is aware or not of her true identity » Hermione summed up.

« Firstly yes… Someone is coming » Sirius then vanished from the fire. Indeed someone was going down the stairs. And it was… Ron

« Who were you guys talking to? » Ron seemed wary. « Each time I come in, you stopped talking. Do you think I didn't notice you're hiding something from me? what is it? » He seemed more and more suspicious.

« er… » Harry said while eying me. Shall we let him into the secret?

« Are you guys together? After all, don't tell me. I don't wanna know » he surrendered before returning towards the dormitory.

Weeks passed and we haven't found anything on who Hope Lestrange might be. I mean, how can you find something when you have nothing to start in the first place. When we started talking about Dumbledore's army, I saw an opportunity to search amongst the students.

« I don't think she will come whoever she is. Because she is probably Slytherin. The whole Lestrange family was » Harry answered when I told him about the idea I got

« Or maybe not. Your family doesn't determine in which you're gonna end up. Look at Sirius » I replied

« So here we are. Back the square one » Harry sighed.

**Author's note: So what did you think. ? If you have any suggestions for the following chapters, please don't hesitate in expressing them. Also, I'd like to know if you would like a chapter only about the Lestrange brothers (their life during the First wizarding war et cetera…). **


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

As the meeting of Dumbledore's army went on, I watched its members. People I have known for four years now. One of them could be blood-related to two of the most ruthless Death Eaters. Somehow, I found the idea a little bit unsettling. All the girls here were caring, loving. How can one of them be related to them? Or maybe, she was a Slytherin, just like her brothers, and that case, she wasn't here with us right now in the Room of Requirement.

After a Dumbledore's Army meeting, Harry and I were sitting in the Common Room.

« I still cannot see who Hope Lestrange may be now. I mean, I cannot fathom that behind a friendly face we've known for years, is hidden the sister of two of the most ruthless Death Eaters » I broke the silence.

« I know. But maybe if we could look up to what is in the HL file in Umbridge's office » Harry tried

« So you're suggesting we break into her office to check on a file that is probably hexed » I replied not very convinced by the idea.

« What makes you think it is hexed? » Harry replied.

« That's what I would do if I had such a high sensible file in my office. Either I would hex it to prevent someone from opening it, or some boil curse to find who has read it » I answered. « But I do remember something I read in the Daily Prophet you gave me last year. Hope Lestrange was born on September 19th, 1979. I remember it because it is the same day as me » I recounted.

« Well, that reduces the possibilities. But how are we supposed to record all the birthdates of every girl in Hogwarts » Harry replied

« You don't get it. That means that she is in the same year as us » Harry finally seemed to feel the effects after I said it.

« That reduces greatly the possibilities, then » he continued.

« That means that someone we had been in class with for years now is related to two of the most ruthless murderers » We looked at each other a little bit unsettled bu the idea.

«So are we going to start to be wary of everyone now ? » Harry asked

« Of course not, it's not because she is related to two murderers that she is necessarily one too ». I replied.

« I reiterate the question I asked earlier. How are we supposed to check on the birthdates of every girl in our year? » Harry repeated

« I don't know. It's not like we can break into Dumbledore's office to check on the files of each student » I resigned myself. « Our best chance of finding any clue might be to break into Umbridge's office and see what's inside the HL file after all» I continued. After this discussion, we decided to go to bed.

A few hours later, I felt that someone was shaking my shoulder. I woke up, the room was still dark, so I figured that it was either late at night or early in the morning. I quickly reached for my wand in case the intruder had menacing intentions.

« Hermione, it's me » I recognized Ron's voice

« What are you doing here? » I was confused and half awake.

« Come, Neville already went to fetch McGonagall » Ron seemed rather shaken.

When I reached the Common Room, Harry was sitting on the couch and McGonagall was standing there too.

« I'm not lying Professor. I am not crazy » Harry was almost crying now holding his head in his hands.

« I believe you, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, go grab a dressing gown. We are going to see the headmaster. As we hurried up in Hogwarts corridors, I found them a bit creepy in the dark. Professor McGonagall said the password and the gargoyle moved to reveal a spiral staircase. After we reached the top of the stairs, we heard voices coming from Dumbledore's office like he was hosting a dozen guests in the middle of the night.

« It's you, Professor McGonagall » he greeted her not caring about the late hour. « and… » he still seemed a little bit taken back to see Harry, Ron and I in his office with McGonagall in the middle of the night.

« It's Ron's father. He was attacked by a giant snake » Harry announced directly. The echo of his words seemed to echo in the silenced room long after he pronounced them.

« You dreamt of it? » Dumbledore finally asked dumbstruck

« No, I _did _it » His words were like a hammer blow. « I _was _the snake. I saw everything through the eyes of the snake. Please, you have to believe me, he is badly injured » Each one of his words was like another hammer blow. Then, everything went quickly. Dumbledore gave orders to the portraits.

« Go get dressed you three » he ordered us. « Have you ever used a Portkey before? » he asked us

We were hurrying the Weasley, Harry, and I towards St Mungo Hospital to visit Mr. Weasley. As we were heading to Mr. Weasley's room, we had the surprise to stumble upon Neville and an old lady.

« Mrs. Longbottom » Molly greeted her. So that must be Neville's grandmother

« Mrs. Weasley. I'm sincerely sorry for your husband » she greeted back. « And you must be Ron, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. My grandson told me you helped him get out of some dire situations. He's a good boy, even if I must admit he doesn't have his father's gifts » she continued.

« What? » Ron voiced out loud what we were all thinking. We had no idea what she was talking about.

« What does that mean? » she exclaimed. Neville was now looking at his feet. « Neville, you haven't told about your parents to your friends. They did not sacrifice everything for their son to be ashamed of then. They haven't been tortured to insanity by the Lestranges for their only child to be ashamed of them » she scowled him. Then, a tormented woman wearing only a nightshirt came to see what was happening and gave Neville what's seemed to be an old candy wrapping.

Somehow, I managed to keep some composure after I heard that revelation of what the Lestranges did. Their most horrific crime. I had seen its results for myself. The Longbottoms had suffered and were still suffering a fate worse than death. And their son – our friend – was deprived of his parents forced to visit parents that will never recognize him again. Maybe Hope Lestrange – whoever she is today – might be better without them.

After we returned to Square Grimmault, I voiced my doubts to Harry. We were in the tapestry room. I was staring at Rodolphus Lestrange's name wondering about what I should do next.

« Maybe we should end it here and stop looking for Hope Lestrange. I mean, you saw it like me today. You saw what _they _did today. Maybe we would do her a favor – whoever she is today – by not telling her about her real identity. I mean, she has nothing to do with what her brothers did but I doubt everyone will see it that way. » I managed to say.

« I share your feelings Hermione about doing her a favor. But you heard what Sirius said in the chimney. We need to find out who she is to see if she's aware of her true identity » he said calmly. « And there is something else… when I was the snake in my nightmare. When Mr. Weasley was attacked, there was a shelf behind me and I saw a name on a sign _Hope Lestrange. » _his worlds reduced me to silence for a few seconds.

« What the hell does that mean? » I managed to say after a few seconds.

« You remember just before the beginning of the year, Sirius said that Voldemort was looking for something. Something he didn't have last time. And what if that thing had something to do with Hope Lestrange ? » he asserted

« Well, I have a hunch that we are getting more questions than answers » I sighed. « Maybe we should tell Sirius about this » I added. But Harry seemed to be a little bit doubtful.

« Listen, if Hope Lestrange has something to do with You Know Who. Then, it is bigger than any of us » I tried to convince him. Then, Mrs. Weasley spoke that Professor Snape was waiting for Harry in the kitchen. Harry gave me a look before following her to the kitchen like I would know what could Professor Snape want. As Harry was headed towards the kitchen, I decided to go looking for Sirius to tell him what we had discovered. It didn't take long as I met him in the staircase.

« Sirius, can I talk to you for a second? » I asked.

« Sure but can we talk later. I don't want to let Harry alone with Snape » he replied going down the staircase.

« Please, it's really important » he looked at me and stopped.

« It's complicated. But when Harry dreamt about Mr. Weasley's attack, he saw a name on a shelf behind him with a name carved on it, _Hope Lestrange. » _Sirius seemed as shocked as we were when we found out about it.

« Thanks for telling me, Hermione. I will tell it to the others later » he thanked me before joining Harry and Snape in the kitchen.

« Wait, I think we should let it go from here. I mean, I saw what the Lestranges do to Neville's parents, and I do think we would do her favor by not telling her she is related to those monsters » I tried to hold him back.

« I know that. I thought the same thing myself. But it is bigger than that now. It has something to do with Voldemort now » he sighed.

The day after, I was heading to the kitchen to have breakfast when I stumbled upon a close door. Which was unusual because the kitchen door was always opened. I tiptoed to it and I heard voices coming from inside.

« Please Sirius, it is really dangerous to put our nose in there » I recognized Remus' voice.

« I would have said the same thing a few weeks prior. But we don't have much choice anymore. Listen, even if they are keeping a low profile, Voldemort and the Death Eaters are recruiting more and more followers each day. How long before he freed those of them who are in Azkaban ? » From those words, I deduced they were talking about Lestrange.

« We keep saying since he returned many months ago, and they are still locked in their cells. So maybe… » Remus couldn't finish his sentence because Sirius interrupted him.

« Please, his most prized followers. It is only a matter of time. And this time could come very soon now… »

**Author's note: Here was chapter Six. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be about Rodolphus and Rabastan and their backstory. **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapitre Sept**

**Author's note: Here is a little glimpse in Rodolphus and Rabastan's mind. **

** Rabastan's POV**

Fourteen years. Fourteen bloody years I'm stuck in here. But I don't regret anything. I would do it again in a million years because _He _is back. And he will reward us beyond anyone else. We alone were faithful. We alone tried to find him. I listen to the falling rain. To the music, each drop made falling on the stone ground. The Dementors are leaving me alone now, probably preferring some fresh meat. But I didn't let them break me. Now, I can give free rein to my memories.

September 1st, 1979, in the Hogwarts Express for my seventh year, I had hoped that my little sister would be born before the year starts, that I could meet her before coming back to Hogwarts. But no. I would need to wait for Christmas break. Rodolphus promised me to write as soon as she's born. I was looking at the landscape going by thinking about the future that awaited us. I knew that as soon as I would leave Hogwarts, I would join _his _ranks to fight for a better world. For a world restored to is true masters: wizardkind, free of the scum, and those magic thieves. Having a younger sibling made me want to fight even more for this to give her a better world.

I'm finally home again, in Slytherin for the last time. During the Start of Term Feast, Dumbledore served us up to his usual speech and more.

« The Darkness is trying, maybe at this right moment, to penetrate the castle, » he said.

« If only you knew how right you are, » I thought. Dumbledore was famous for being one of the Muggle's biggest fans and one of the fiercest opponents to the Dark Lord. We would need to be even more careful this year and to keep a low profile. After all, we – Evan Rosier, Felix Avery and Finn Mulciber – were children of the first Death Eaters, Dumbledore would be watching us more closely. This permanent surveillance was annoying. After all, we had nothing to hide, at least for now, innocent jokes to Mudbloods aside.

I woke up before everyone else that morning. So I decided to get up and to go to the Great Hall. As I was eating my porridge, I saw my brother's white eagle owl arriving. I took the letter and quickly opened it. It was the news I had been waiting for since the start of Term. Hope Eglantine Lestrange had been born on September 19th, 1979. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like not being the youngest anymore.

**Rodolphus'POV**

I was coming back from a mission. I had been hunting down two Order of the Phenix members, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, to think they are Purebloods. Granted, they are rather brave or maybe stupid. Still trying to fight us back, assuming they have a chance, whereas they are outnumbered by one for twenty. Well, this time, they had managed to escape. Upon that failure, I entered Lestrange Hall. As I was about to go to my rooms to freshen up, Minnie, the house-elf appeared to tell me that my father was in the nursery with the newest member of our family Hope Eglantine Lestrange. I decided to make myself presentable. About half an hour later, I entered the nursery. My father, Corvus Lestrange, was holding a sleeping baby. I haven't seen him like maybe since Rabastan's birth. My father was one of the Dark Lord's classmates and one of the first Deat Eaters. Corvus Lestrange has never been very fatherly. He had raised Rabastan and me to be Death Eaters, and you don't make Death Eaters with hugs and sweets.

« Rodolphus, come greet your sister, » he said when he noticed I was there. I stepped in slowly to not wake her up and saw a baby asleep in my father's arms. He handed her to me, and I took her in my arms. She curled up and nestled against me. This touch surprised me, but I quickly found it warm and refreshing, the innocence of a baby unaware of the war that is playing outside the walls of the manor.

**Rabastan**

December was falling upon Hogwarts just as snow and cold with such speed that even time could envy it. It was December 18th, Christmas spirit was besetting each person, each part of the castle.

« I guess we will see each other again at Christmas Eve, » Evan told me. Indeed, this year, every Sacred Twenty Eight family – except blood traitors, that goes without saying- would gather at Lestrange Hall. Father had insisted it happens at our home to show that the Lestranges are still strong even after the death of my stepmother.

« For the sake of your sister, I hope Bellatrix will not decide to take the role of a mother, » Rosier annoyed me. I didn't raise it, though. I had never been close to my stepmother. I respected her because she came from a wealthy Pureblood family, but it ended there.

« No chance. Bellatrix would rather be Crucioed than spending a single day with a baby, » I laughed.

« Hope would appreciate it, that's for sure, » Evan laughed. The Hogwarts Express reached King's Cross, and we all parted until Christmas Eve. I apparated away to Lestrange Hall. Being of age has its perks.

Four days happened like snowflakes in the wind. Hope was a little angel. I swear to her that I would keep her away as long as possible from the war. Luckily, the war would be over, Mudbloods banned from the Magic World and no longer a threat before she is of age. Only a few more months to wait before I can go to a real fight.

**Rodolphus**

As I was putting on my suit for the evening, I was thinking of Bellatrix meeting Hope for the first time tonight. Nearly three months after Hope's birth, Bellatrix hadn't hurried to meet her. She wasn't the maternal type. Furthermore, I had trouble imagining Bellatrix as a mother. She was way too much devoted to the Dark Lord. While I was firmly dedicated to the Dark Lord also, I found Bellatrix's devotion kind of unwholesome. At the same moment, Bellatrix came out of her rooms wearing a black dress as usual. Her curly hair was put up in a bun. She followed me to the nursery, where Minnie was feeding Hope. She immediately stopped as she noticed our presence.

« Master Rodolphus, Mistress Bellatrix, » she greeted us. I nodded, and she popped out. I stepped toward Hope – who seemed reluctant to be away from her dinner - to take her. I handed her to Bellatrix, who was looking at her suspiciously like I would give her a Mudblood.

« Honestly, Bellatrix, it's a baby. It's not like she would send you an Avada Kedavra », somehow I knew Bellatrix would react this way. She finally took her, but I could see that none of them was thrilled about it.

« Yeah, it's a baby. That means she's completely useless, » she said pouting. According to Bellatrix, Pureblood sons are destined to serve the Dark Lord and girls either becoming Death Eaters too or to put to the world the next Death Eaters. She chose the first option since she categorically refused to bear an offspring in her womb for nine months then to expel it painfully. Suddenly, I heard a disgusted scream; Hope had just vomited on Bellatrix's dress.

« You… » she screamed, holding Hope as far away as possible. I took her back, then called back Minnie and ordered her to clean Hope's clothes.

« Well, now she's useful, » I laughed.

**Rabastan**

I darted at the crowd. The whole Wizengamot was there. In the middle of this, Crouch was judging his own son along with us. All's well at the Ministry. We already knew the outcome. My only regret is not what I did to the Longbottoms. My only regret is that I got caught because I could find out what they did to Hope. I knew they took her.

« The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch. He will reward us beyond any of his supporters. We, alone, were faithful. We, alone, tried to find him » Bellatrix professed her unyielding devotion.

« And when he did, we're going to find out what you did to Hope. I know the Ministry took her » Rodolphus shouted.

«

5158 days. 5158 bloody days in that hellish place on Earth. But He will come for us, his most faithful servants. And they will pay for it, every one of them. I wonder what they did to Hope during our… absence. If they have hurt her, they will suffer an even more slow and painful death. I was brought back from my thoughts by the sound of an explosion. Then, I felt the blow of the wind and fresh air. I got up somehow, and one foot after the other, I headed toward the direction of the noise. Then, I saw a massive hole in the wall. He came to us.

« Don't worry, little Hope. I'm coming for you wherever you are. I promise we will meet again soon. »

**Author's note: The next chapter will continue the plot where I left it, with more Lestranges, of course, since they are free now. Also, I've got a new Rodolphus/OC story. Its name is Between love and darkness. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Author's note: I changed a little bit the canon. Rita Skeeter is still a Daily Prophet reporter. **

We were back at Hogwarts for a few days when what we dreaded the most happened. The whole school was talking about it, to Umbridge's dismay.

« Oh my god » I exclaimed

« What? » Harry and Ron exclaimed in return. To answer them, I showed them the Daily Prophet. On the front page, ten photos with a name under each one, and under two of them, two familiar names: Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange. The headlines were saying, « Ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening. The following days, the news spread like wildfire throughout the school, and students only had this topic to talk about. Harry and I were feeling weirder than the others because we knew things that they didn't. Like the fact that the sister of two of the Dark Lord's most faithful followers might be in our class, and that now they were free. It wasn't utopian to think they would go looking for her.

Harry and I were seated near the chimney in the Common Room, chatting quietly. « It is even more imperative to check what's in the HL file, » Harry said. « I mean, we better find who Hope Lestrange before they did .»

« I think the same since we don't have much time, » I replied. « But, I do think we should tell Ron. » «

« Tell me what? » we heard a voice coming from the stairs. « Come on. You're not going to start hiding things again. I don't want to be the third wheel anymore. » he continued

« Well, Harry and I started to make some investigations about what happened to Hope Lestrange » Ron gave me a dirty look. « Wait, Harry found that she may be in Hogwarts in the same year as us. » Ron was astounded now. « Sirius asked us to find who she is. Furthermore, when your father was getting attacked, there was a shelf behind him with Hope Lestrange carved on it. So, for a reason we still cannot understand, she has some link with Voldemort. Now, with the Lestrange free, we need to find out who she is before them » I finished explaining.

« Okay, so tell me what you find » I expected another reaction from him given what he told me last year.

« When I was in detention with Umbridge, I saw a file with the initials HL on it. So, we think that Umbridge was sent to spy Dumbledore's activities but also to spy on Hope Lestrange. So, we thought we could take a glance at that file because I might well go over every girl from our year, and I don't have a clue on who she might be, » Harry summarized.

«Okay, so how are we going to do that? » Ron asked

« Well, that's the problem, I have no idea » Harry answered

« Hermione, you always have an idea, » Ron looked at me.

« Well, we need to break into Umbridge's office to check on a file which is probably hexed. I would do that if I were her, » I pondered.

We were comfortably sitting at a table apart from the others at Three Broomsticks drinking pumpkin juice.

« I have an idea on how we could break into Umbridge's office and see what's inside the file. I think we would need to enter there once to see if curses protect the file, then search how to overcome them, and come back a second time to break them and see what's inside the file. We could lure Umbridge out using one of Fred and George's prank » I setted the plan out.

« I'm in. Harry and you go inside the office, and I will lure her out. You are better than me at Spells and Defense against the Dark Arts » Ron said.

« I'm in too. When are we going to… » Harry agreed.

« What the hell is she doing here? » I exclaimed. I saw blond curly hair, a woman with way too much make-up, and wearing a ridiculous suit. A woman I hoped I would never see again: Rita Skeeter talking with Luna Lovegood. I got up surprising Harry and Ron and headed firmly toward them. »

« What are you doing here? » I exclaimed before quickly taking an eye around, but no one had noticed us, fortunately.

« Hello to you too, Little miss perfect. »

« On a mission to write another scandalous article about Harry. By the way, how is the Ministry dealing with Death Eaters' mass breakout? » I grilled her. « Especially since _the Lestranges_ are out, » I continued. She looked at me in the eyes, clearly understanding what I was talking about. Of course, she knew. She was Rita Skeeter. She had probably written scandalous articles on Hope Lestrange's disappearance. Something like, she could not let it go, couldn't she.

In the morning, I entered the Great Room to see everyone was reading and commenting out loud the Daily Prophet.

« Look, Hermione, » Harry gave the Prophet to me. I couldn't believe what I saw. The headlines were reading: _the Lestranges brothers out: Hope Lestrange calls again. _This new fed the conversation for the rest of the breakfast time. And my mom always said it made one more down, » Ron launched.

« Well, my mom said the Ministry would not have hurry through it if her brothers were not the most wanted people of the country back at that time, » Seamus replied.

« I guess it was more critical to catching the worst criminals in History than a baby who couldn't harm anyone, » Ron outdid. I was looking at him, a little bit shocked. How could the disappearance of a baby be so trivial?

I joined Harry and Ron in our usual courtyard corner, a cold wind blowing. I was looking at Fred and George trying to sell their jokes while Harry was telling me about his last night's dream.

_Flashback_

_« I don't blame you, Rookwood… but we need it. Do you understand? _She _can change everything. But Bode would never have succeeded if what you're telling me is true, » Harry's cold voice said._

_« Yes, My Lord, I used to work for the Department of Mysteries, » Rookwood stammered._

_« It is imperative we find her. I lost months with pointless attempts. We can start from now on. You have Lord Voldemort's gratitude, » Harry kept talking._

_« Thank you, My Lord, » Rookwood stuttered, raising clumsily._

_« I will need your help. Fetch Avery for me, would you? And call the Lestranges. Tell them to start searching for her immediately._

_End flashback_

« A she disappeared who must be found and the Lestranges in the same sentence. It doesn't look good to me, » Ron said out loud what we were all thinking, understanding perfectly who was the « she. »

« It means we don't have as much time as we thought, » Harry carried on. « We must go into Umbridge's office » he continued with a grave tone.

**Rabastan**

I scrutinized the room, a little bit taken aback by the space around me. Yet, it was my home, Lestrange Hall, and it didn't seem my home anymore. The intense green of the walls and the sharp white sheets almost made my eyes hurt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath —one decision at a time. First, I would go to the bathroom, where a big ornate mirror was standing above the sink. I avoided it a all cost. Instead, I entered the shower and let the warm water fell on me. I didn't want to feel cold water ever. I stayed a while in there before the muck started going away. After scrubbing my skin for almost an hour, I exited the shower, grabbed a towel, and, for the first time, I took a glance at the mirror and saw a face I had trouble recognizing. It was emaciated. My hair reached under my shoulders, whereas I used to wear them short. I had a thick beard, whereas I used to be shaven. I exited the bathroom to rummage through the wardrobe to grab some clothes. I found a black suit and a black cloak that would do the trick. Deep inside the closet, I stumbled upon a box, I smiled instinctively. I grabbed and opened it. Inside, there was a wand, but not any wand. _My _wand. I carefully took it delighting at the feel of its wood under my fingers. I felt the familiar tingling sensation of my magic under my skin. I jumped when I heard the door slammed open.

« Damn it, Rodolphus. I know we spent fourteen years locked up in Azkaban, but I suppose people still knock at the door, » Aside, I was still happy to have my brother back.

« Don't start, little brother, » he replied before throwing the newspaper onto the bed. I stepped to the bed and felt anger rising inside me. « _The Lestranges out Hope Lestrange calls again, _ by Rita Skeeter. »

« It didn't take much time, » I commented.

« What do you say about visiting Rita Skeeter, » Rodolphus grinned.

« She's still around there? After all this time, it's about time someone tells her to mind her own business, » I grinned. « Speaking of crazy women, where is Bellatrix, » I asked.

« Probably crawling at the Dark Lord's feet, » Rodolphus replied.

« Skeeter is going to leave the Daily Prophet headquarters, so she will likely wander near Knockturn alley entrance. We wait for her there, catch her and bring her back here, and question her » He set the plan out. Luckily for us, it was the winter, so the night fell early.

The evening was falling over Knockturn alley when we apparated there. Nobody was careful of us; we were wearing black cloaks like every other people in there. Anyway, everyone here had something to hide. We waited for about an hour when a blond, weakling woman wearing a green suit with high heels started to head toward us, unaware of what was waiting for her. You'd think she was screaming to get caught. Diagon alley was slowly emptying of its liveliness as the darkness enveloped it.

« Silencio, » I muttered. Even if Diagon Alley was getting more and more desert each minute, I didn't want to take any chance.

« Carpe retractum, » Rodolphus muttered, pulling Skeeter toward us. The Silencing Charm I cast a few seconds ago prevented any sound from coming out of her mouth during the split-second Rodolphus needed to Apparate away with her. We landed just in front of Lestrange Hall, where we would be safe. Generations of Lestrange shad put wards around the mansion, making impregnable and undetectable except for Lestrange blood and the people included in the wards by Lestrange blood. Rodolphus dragged a still screaming silently Skeeter inside. Even with her high heels, she seemed so little next to my hulking brother, who could no doubt crush her.

« What do you want? Who are you? » she whined as Rodolphus threw her bluntly on the parlor floor. I smirked at Rodolphus, and we took off our cloaks, revealing our faces.

« You, you are the Lestranges? » Skeeter's eyes opened wide. I could see the fear in them. Which made me smile. At least, the woman had the good sense to be frightened.

« I guess our reputations precede us, » I confirmed her worst fears. « We can start, then, » I gave her my most devilish smirk before throwing the newspaper in her face. « What do you have to say about this?

« I don't know. I know nothing, » she whined. « I just thought that after you escaped… » she was crying now.

« That it would buzz and increase the Prophet's sales, » I concluded. « Crucio, » I pointed my wand in her direction, and she twisted on the ground screaming in pain.

« Please, I know nothing, » she whined, trying to catch her breath.

« She doesn't know anything, Rab. Look at her, such a weak thing. She would have talked already, but… Crucio ».

« What are we going to do with her now? Kill her? Obliviate her? » I wondered, ignoring her whines.

« We can't kill her. The Dark Lord requested us to keep a low profile while the Ministry still denies his return. And Skeeter's disappearance, people will gossip, » Rodolphus pondered.

« Obliviate her, then, » I suggested.

« No, I've got a better idea. You must have eyes and ears everywhere, don't you, » he said, talking to her. « We're going to Impero her, » he continued, talking to me. « Impero, »

« Please, » she begged. « It's just that… »

« Yes? » Rodolphus was intrigued, and so was I.

« There was this girl from Hogwarts. She saw me and asked how the Ministry was dealing with the mass breakout, insisting on the fact that _you _have escaped, » she offloaded. She was pathetic to look at.

« And does this girl have a name? » Rodolphus inquired.

« Hermione Granger, »

**Author's note: So, who do you think will guess the truth first? The Lestranges or Hermione?**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Author's note: I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review: Flowerchild23, nagi92, Fast Frank, Vaneesa85, Alexia SixT, THGHPTVD.2, lonelywicked, decadenceformysoul. Here is chapter nine. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Rabastan**

« Granger, not a wizarding name, » I pointed. Rodolphus and I were sitting in the living room after we brought Skeeter to her place, under the Imperius curse, our little spy in the Daily Prophet, and, therefore, in the Ministry.

« How are we going to proceed now? » I asked Rodolphus.

« I don't know. Still thinking about it Because apparating in Knockturn alley in one thing. But kidnapping someone inside Hogwarts is another kettle of fish. Since were are fugitives, »

« The Malfoy son is in Hogwarts, right? » I asked out loud.

« Well spotted, little brother. We're going to see Malfoy senior. » Rodolphys said. We apparated in front of Malfoy manor. We didn't want to use the Floo network, because the Ministry may not be able to find Lestrange Hall, but they could very well be watching on the Floo network. The manor hadn't changed much, as glum as I remembered. I preferred Lestrange Hall: smaller it may be, but way more warm. Everything was either black or grey, from the floor to the roof. The dull weather wasn't sorting this out. I even wondered if the sun was ever lightning Malfoy manor.

« Rodolphus, Rabastan, » Lucius greeted us.

« Lucius. What do you know about some Hermione Granger? » Rodolphus asked directly. My brother wasn't the one to spend his time in useless greetings and complimentary speeches.

« Since when do you have an interest in a Muggleborn? » Lucius arched an eyebrow. Rodolphus looked at me when Lucius said the word Muggleborn. Things were getting very interesting. What did a Mudblood have something to do with my sister?

« Mind your own business. Now, did your son ever talked to you about her? » I insisted, a tad irritated by Lucius'questions.

« Fine, » he sighed. « According to Draco, she's Potter's best friend, an insufferable Miss Know It All, the first of her class. Maybe a little bit too bright for a mere Muggleborn, in my opinion, » he explained. He was a stated fact that Muggleborns were less talented than Purebloods.

« Continue, » Rodolphus said, seeming intrigued.

« Maybe her mother was a whore, which would make her a Halfblood, ou either she's an aristocratic bastard, » Lucius continued.

« Thank you, Lucius, » Rodolphus thanked him, before taking his leave

I think we will need to pay a visit to the Ministry. It will be easier to break into the Ministry than in Hogwarts, »

« Although the mere idea disgusts me, I wonder if we would have better luck going to the Muggle world. I mean, surely they have registers with personal data, » I suggested

« I see I have finally succeeded in making you a strategist. We start with the Ministry, and if we find nothing interesting, then we'll go to the Muggle world, » Rodolphus replied.

« Do I need to remind you we are fugitives in the eyes of the Ministry. We can hardly make a grand entrance, » I pointed.

« We'll use our little spy. Rita Skeeter roaming into the Ministry to catch the latest news.. nobody will pay attention to her, » Rodolphus set out. With this, we left for Skeeter's house. Her home was like her clothing, pastel-colored. As soon as she spotted us, she instantly froze probably because of fear. The Imperium didn't make her forget that we had mauled her using the Cruciatus.

« Tomorrow, you're going to go to the Ministry, in the records room, and find anything you can about Hermione Granger. I'll be back tomorrow at the same hour. You better have something for us, or this is going to end up well for you, » Rodolphus ordered her.

**Rodolphus**

I doubted Hope being dead, either killed by the Ministry of the Order. I thought, at least I hoped, that they wouldn't stoop that low. They were claiming that they were better than us, so that wouldn't make any sense. I dared to hope Skeeter would be useful.

« Where do you think she is today? » Rabastan suddenly asked. We were sitting in the living room; a fire was warming the room and was bringing a refreshing presence in it. I missed this during all those years in Azkaban, locked up in the cold and dampness.

« She would be sixteen, so probably in Hogwarts. I mean, she's still a witch, so if they wanted to hide her, leaving her out bursting accidental magic is not the best way to do so. » I said. « As for the other alternative… » I started.

« Don't say it. The Dark Lord requested we find her, and he told us about the prophecy, so that means she's still alive, » he broke.

Putting my Ogden glass on the table, I raised, « Well, it's time. Let's see if Skeeter has something for us, » I said grinning

« I hope for her. And for us too. Because we're kind of out of leads right now, » Rabastan replied.

We apparated at Skeeter's, who jumped hearting. She perfectly knew what an apparition crack in her house meant.

« I.. I found something on Hermione Granger, » she stammered.

« Do tell, » I gave her.

« She was born on September 19th, 1979, in Camden London, » she started. Upon hearing her birthdate, Rabastan and I looked at each other. The same date of birth as Hope, but it didn't mean anything. Surely, Hope wasn't the only girl to be born on September 19th, 1979.

« And that's all? » Rabastan urged her.

« It's… this is all I could find. I'm sorry, » she was almost crying now. How pathetic.

« The Ministry doesn't have very much about Muggleborns, » she cried.

« Crucio, » I pointed my wand toward her, as I was as furious against her for having found nothing as I was annoyed by her whinings.

« What do we do now? » Rabastan asked. We were back in Lestrange Hall's living room, sipping Ogden.

« I guess we don't have much choice left. We have to go to Camden. They must have some registers recording personal data, at worst wi will go directly to the Granger's »I replied

« First, we will need to find out how this works in the Muggle World. I didn't have the pleasure to take Muggle studies back in Hogwarts, » Rabastan was ironic. « And I don't want to stay there more than necessary, » Rabastan made a point. I did not want to go there either. « We find a Muggleborn to go with us, or we directly go there and find some Muggle to tell us how it works. Well, asking… » Rabastan continued.

A few days later, we were in Camden. Everything was loud. How can Muggles bear to live in such noise? The Muggles were looking at us strangely. Our robes were slightly contrasting with their clothing. Everyone was jostling everyone. I would never go to Muggle London for anyone else. I suggested to Rabastan to search for a less packed street than the huge one we were in, full of red Knight Bus and cars. We would not risk being killed by a car. The height of ridiculousness for a wizard.

« Bloody hell, they don't know how to watch where they are going, » Rabastan exclaimed, as we found an empty street. Suddenly, I spotted a woman near the backdoor of a café. Then, an idea crossed my mind, and I headed toward her. « Where are you going? » Rabastan hailed me. While Rabastan was catching me up, I had already caught the little waitress, who started fidgeting.

« Impero, » I cast.

« Well, a flicker of a wand, and she's already lost. So weak. And then, they say Muggle and wizards are equals.

« Do you know how to gain access to personal data records or something like that? » I asked her, towering over her.

« All you have to do is going to the city hall. But only family members can access a person's record, » she answered.

« That won't be a problem, » Rabastan replied with a sardonic smirk.

« Lead the way, » I pushed her. She led us to a 1900s looking building. We entered a rather empty hall. At the end of it, there was a counter with a blonde woman of a certain age sitting behind it looking at some square frame.

« What can I do for you? » she asked

The waitress opened her mouth to answer, but I bet her. I raised my wand toward the blonde woman and cast the Imperium curse before she had even time to rise from her chair.

« Find anything you can about Hermione Granger, » I ordered her. The woman started to press buttons with letters on it and stared at the frame. Suddenly, a noise rang out, and a piece of paper came out from a rectangular box. She gave us the document, Rabastan took it and read it out loud.

« So, George and Jean Granfer adopted Hermione Jean Granger (born on September 19th, 1979) from the Hope & Homes for Children orphanage, 33 Tooley Street in London. Is it me, or is the universe is trying to send us a message? »

« Calm down, Rab. I admit that these are weird coincidences. But saying that Hope and Granger are one person… That being said, maybe Lucius is right. A Muggleborn coming from an orphanage and rather powerful, perhaps she is some bastard from a wizarding family, » I reasoned. I obliviated the blonde woman, took the waitress, and got out of the building. Still Imperiused, the waitress led us through London streets to the orphanage. She wanted to take the underground train, but I refused categorically when I spotted the number of people going down the stairs under the road. I held no desire to be stuck between mudbloods. After what seemed like forever, we finally reached a 1920s old structure hidden behind metal gates. The waitress rang the bell, and a grey-haired woman came out to open the gates.

« I want to know about a girl adopted here under the name of Hermione Granger, I stated. Conveniently, Hermione wasn't a widespread name, so that the old lady may remember her.

« I'm not allowed to talk about the children with strangers, » she replied, replacing her glasses, trying to give herself better air. « We should teach her to respect her betters, » I thought

« Impero, » Rabastan bet me, probably thinking the same thing.

« Born on September 19th, 1979. Arrived here a night of November 1981, » she read.

« Now. Let's start again, shall we? » My brother replied. « Either we were becoming more and more skilled with the Imperius curse, or muggles are indeed weak creatures, » I thought. The older woman retreated to an office and came back with a file.

« Go ahead, » Rabastan sighed. She certainly didn't arrive here all by herself. There must have been someone with her? » Rabastan questioned.

« Umh… I was there. I remember. A very strange man brought her here. He said she was born on September 19th, 1979, that her parents and her brothers had died, » I looked at Rabastan. September 19th, 1979, Hope & Homes for Children, November 1981, brothers with an S, a lot of coincidences indeed.

« The man. What did he look like? » Rabastan urged her.

« A small man. He was wearing strange clothes, like you. After he gave me the child, he went out, and I heard some kind of crack. I got out to see what it was, but he was gone, » she continued. I obliviated her before heading out.

« Makes a lot of coincidence. I'm really starting to think that the universe is trying to send us a message, » Rabastan said.

« Indeed, brother. I must admit, ». I glanced behind me to see that the waitress was still there.« Avada Kedavra, » I cast before levitating her corpse into the Thames.

Some days later, we were at Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord had called upon a meeting. He asked us how the search was going. We told him about what we have found in London. As we were about to leave the manor to get back to Lestrange Hall, Narcissa stopped us.

« This is not only coincidences. I met her, Hermione Granger. She got your eyes, Rodolphus, » she said to me.

« My father's eyes, » I whispered. I guessed that I must see this for myself now.

.

**Hermione **

The next days, I read the Daily Prophet, but there has been nothing about Hope Lestrange or the fugitives Deah Eaters so far. Someone would believe that none of this ever happened. We decided to move into action the very day. We headed toward the Defense against the dark arts classroom where Umbridge's office was located. Then, Harry and I waited in the corridor, waiting for the fireworks noise that Ron would make to lure Umbridge's out of her office. We were a little bit tensed, on the one hand, because nothing good would come out of this if Umbridge caught us in her office, and on the other hand, we would potentially know who Hope Lestrange was or made a huge step toward it. Suddenly, we heard fireworks noise, and, as we hoped, Umbridge got out like a shot of her office, and we hid in a corner as she was moving away.

« I hate children, » we heard her muttering. The plan seemed to work. Then, we got out of our hiding place, not wanting to waste any time before Umbridge's return.

« Alohomora, » I whispered. The door opened, getting a smile out of Harry and me. Umbridge hadn't protected her office with charms that a small unlocking charm could not overcome. The decoration made me feel nauseous. Everything was pink, from the floor to the ceiling. Tea saucers were hanging on the walls with cats on it. I moved closer to the desk as Harry was standing guard. The file wasn't on the counter. I started rummaging through the drawers. Three drawers opened quickly but contained nothing exciting. The fourth one, on the other hand, refused to open

« Alohomora, » I whispered, and the drawer finally opened. There, inside, was a file in a brown folder with the initials HL on it. I raised my head, looked at Harry, and smiled. He immediately understood what my smile meant.

« Vermillous, » I whispered. The spell to reveal what was hidden. My suspicions were indeed correct. I identified some kind of curse, which was probably dark magic. An excellent way to see who had looked into the record.

« Finite incantatem, » I tried. But the curse was still there.

« Come on, let's go, » I felt that we were here for quite a moment, and Umbridge could return anytime now. We went out hastily, as we heard Umbridge's voice annoyed as she could not catch who had thrown fireworks in the corridors. At least, Ron had managed to stay out of trouble.

Several days passed by as we spent the time between classes and DA meetings in the library researching a way other than the general counter-spell to break a dark curse.

« Maybe, she invented that spell? » Harry suggested as we were heading to a DA meeting.

« Maybe, but that wouldn't make it easier for us. Quite the opposite, actually, » I sighed.

We were in the Room of Requirement practicing Patronuses when Dobby popped, eyes wide-opened from fear.

« Harry Potter, she, she… » Dobby stuttered, looking terrified.

« Who's she? Umbridge? She's coming this way? Does she know? » Harry turned around to face us.

« What are you waiting for? Run, » he shouted.

Then, it was chaos. People were running to the bathroom, probably hoping they could make like there was in the bathroom for quite some time, but they were wasting their time. In the morning, the information that the evil gargoyle was the new headmistress had been stuck up all over the school's walls. The whole school had been talking about this and Dumbledore's escape. It had even managed to eclipse Hope Lestrange and the Azkaban breakout. Ron and I were already seated in the Great Room when Harry finally joined in, blanked face.

« Where have you been? » I asked.

« Umbridge wanted to see me. She insisted on me drinking tea with her, and I'm pretty sure there was Veritaserum in it. She questioned me on Dumbledore and Sirius, » he said alarmed.

« Shit, she didn't ask you about the HL file? » Ron inquired.

« No, she didn't seem to suspect that we broke into her office. But we must be twice careful now. On top of that, she's watching every Floo in the school and the mail post.

« Shit again. How are we going to break into her office again now? » Ron inquired. We gazed at each other, more desperate than ever.

The situation became even direr when Ron and I stumbled upon a panting, blank, troubled and terrified, looking Harry.

« What's happening? » I asked, pulling him away from the packed corridors.

« He's in the Ministry. He has Sirius. We need to go there now, » he said.

« Harry, please, listen to me, » I held him back. « It's five o'clock in the afternoon. The Ministry is full of employees now. Do you really think than two of the most wanted wizards could brack into the Ministry in the middle of the afternoon? »

« But he has Sirius. We must save him. Hermione, he's the only family I have left, » he panicked.

« I know Harry. But, maybe we should try to contact Sirius first? » I suggested.

« But how are we going to do that? Umbridge is opening every letter that comes in or gets out of Hogwarts, and is watching every Floo here, » Ron noted.

« Except one, » I pointed.

« Hey. We heard you talking, guys. What's going on? » Ginny, Luna, and Neville had joined us.

« We need to break into Umbridge's office to reach someone using the Floo, and hers is the only one who is not spied on.

« We go into her office. You.. » I pointed Neville, Luna, and Ginny, « stand guard, and if someone sees Umbridge, he can sing Weasley is our king. » Then, we headed toward Umbridge's office. As soon as we entered it, we wasted no time in reaching for the Floo. Harry took some powder to try to contact 12, Grimmauld Square when we were brutally pulled away. I glanced behind me to see it was Millicent Bulstrode, who was harshly pulling at my hair. Umbridge had Harry and threw him onto a chair, Draco was holding Ron. The door opened, and Crabbe and Goyle entered holding Neville and Ginny while another Slytherin had Luna.

« What were you doing in my office, Potter? » Umbridge shouted, her face reddened by anger.

« I… I was trying to get back my Firebolt, » Harry tried.

« Liar, » she screamed. « Ah, there you are Professor Snape, » I turned my head to see that Snape had indeed joined.

« Do you have the Veritaserum?» she asked. We were royally screwed.

« I don't have any. You used the last drops yesterday, » he replied monotone.

« Wait, he's keeping Padfoot were it is kept, » Harry said, knowing that Snape could alert the Order.

« What is he talking about? » Umbridge said triumphantly.

« I have no idea, » Snape replied before going away.

« Well, the Cruciatus shall make you talk then, » Umbridge raised her wand. Feeling the panic rising, I shouted :

« Wait, we were trying to reach Dumbledore as he could tell us where he has hidden a weapon in the Forbidden Forest, »

« Fine, you two, you come with me, » she ordered her inquisitorial squad to watch the others.

As we went deeper and deeper in the Forbidden Forest, I felt anxiety rising wondering when Umbridge would find out this was all a setup. I could feel Harry was as tensed as me. He looked at me like he was asking what was next because, obviously, there wasn't any weapon. When I considered that we were deep enough in the forest, I stopped. When she understood we had actually fooled her, she was becoming even redder; her head looked like a ball about to explode. Fortunately, a group of centaurs arrived, probably because we had ventured on their territory. Umbridge made the bug mistake to insult them. The centaurs then took her; the stamping of their hoofs could not cover her screams.

We ran toward the castle. We had reached the bridge when Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna met us, having somehow managed to escape the inquisitorial squad. Moments later, we were flying to London and the department of mysteries.

**Author's note: Sorry, I didn't reveal what was inside the HL file, but I have already planned how Hermione is going to find out, and it's not going to be that way. The next chapter will be the battle of the department of mysteries.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Author's note: I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story.**

**THGPTVD.2: Thanks for your advice. They are always very enlightening. **

**Lonelywicked: I agree with you. But I don't think the Lestranges would see it that way.**

**Artysmart 26: Now she knows. Wait until the next chapter for a real confrontation between them.**

**Fast Frank: Here is the battle of the Department of mysteries.**

**Nagi92: Glad you like it.**

**Vaneesa85: Glad you like it too.**

**Decadenceformysoul: Thank you very much.**

**Flowerchild23: Hope you'll find it interesting.**

We managed to get inside the Ministry quite easily. It surprised me a little bit that the Ministry wasn't more protected. After all, if we could get inside it so quickly, then others with sinister intentions could have as well. We reached the elevators. The golden railing opened, and we got inside the lift cage, and the elevator started its descent. The deafening elevator racket seemed even louder because nobody was making a sound. I had imagined that the noise would warn the security guards, but that was not the case. My foreboding got worse when the feminine voice announced: « Department of mysteries, » and still no security guards. We exited into the corridor. Only the torch flames moved due to air suction brought by the elevator. We kept moving huddled together along identical black doors when Harry stopped abruptly in front of one of them.

« Let's go, » Harry murmured. The door opened, and we rushed inside the room. It was a large circular room; everything was black from the ground to the ceiling. Only the quivering flames along the walls lighted the room. Suddenly, a rumble rang out, causing the flames to flicker. Then, the circular wall moved, literally. I gripped to Harry, fearing that the floor would evade, but it stayed unmoving. Then, just as it started, the rumble stopped.

« What was that? » Harry whispered, visibly frightened.

« I think it is supposed to make us forget by which door we came in, » Ginny said, her voice muffled. I scanned the room, and indeed, I couldn't tell by which door we came in. Which only added to my foreboding.

« Where are we going now? » Ron inquired.

« I don't know, in my dream, I was opening the door near the elevator. Let's try to open these ones. I will know the right path when I'll see it, » Harry swallowed.

After trying several doors, we had stumbled upon strangest things: brains, a big archway of which we wondered how it was still up, and from which voices that only Harry could hear. And a door which wouldn't open.

« It's here, » Harry exclaimed. The door opened quite quickly. Magnificient lights were dancing along the walls. The shining brightness contrasted with the darkness of the circular room, so much that it dazzled us for a second.

« This way. » Now, we were on the right path; my heart began to beat frenetically. I followed Harry, who was rushing inside the narrow space between the enormous shelves.

« Harry, Harry, » I called, trying to catch his attention.

« What? » he growled.

« I… I don't think Sirius is here, »

Harry was now running from one shelf to another, scrutinizing the darkness.

« Harry, » Ron called. « There is your name on this one, » Ron was pointing a glimmering glass ball. Harry closed his fingers on it.

« Well. Now Potter, » a drawling voice suddenly said. « Turn around slowly and give me this. »

Black figures appeared suddenly from everywhere; eyes were shining behind the slits of their masks, and at least a dozen wands were lightning and pointed toward us. We were surrounded, outnumbered. I pointed my wand toward two Death Eaters right in front of me, and I got the unpleasant feeling that eyes were watching me… intensely.

« Give it to me now, » the Death Eater insisted. He wore off his mask, revealing none other than Lucius Malfoy.

« Where is Sirius? » Harry asked.

The Death Eaters burst into laughter.

« I know he's with you, »

« It is time you learn how to tell the difference between dreams and reality. You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, give the prophecy, »

The Death Eater's wands were pointing at us. But they didn't attack. I felt the knot in my stomach… the Death Eater still had to look away.

« Why Voldemort needed me to come and get this? » Harry's voice suddenly brought me back to reality.

« You dare speak his name, you filthy half-blood, » a feminine voice shouted. I glanced toward the woman to see that it was Bellatrix Lestrange. The Death Eaters hissed when Harry spoke his name.

« That's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? » Lucius Malfoy continued with an unpleasantly sweet voice. « A prophecy can only be retrieved by the one about whom it was made. » Death Eaters were getting closer, a few inches from us now.

« Haven't you always wonder what was the reason of the connexion between you and the dark lord, why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant. Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there Potter, in your hands. All you have to do is give it to me, and I can show you everything », Lucius Malfoy continued while Bellatrix was standing just behind me completely insane, contrasting singularly with Malfoy's seriousness.

« I waited for fourteen years. I guess I can wait a little longer. Now, » Harry screamed. We raised our wands as one.

« Stupefy, » six voices exclaimed, and six spells sprang out.

Then, we ran between the shelves, and I didn't look back to see if the spells had hit their targets. We ran until black smoke appeared suddenly stopping us dead, revealing Lucius Malfoy. Once the stupor had faded, we went back to running.

It was only a few moments later that I stopped to catch my breath. I looked around me, but I could only see shelves everywhere, and I was alone. I couldn't scream to call the others because that would only alert the Death Eaters. Then, I noticed a name written on a bit of a shelf: _Hope Lestrange._ I didn't know what took me back then like my legs had their own will, I approached the glass ball my hand reaching for it. And my fingers closed on it.

_Lost daughter_

_Lost sister_

_From the land of kings long forgotten_

_From the hearth where the spark still shines_

_From the light where two eyes are watching_

_From the twilight who will embrace the dark_

_To save the world or to end it._

« The prophecy Harry dreamt about, » I realized. Wait a minute; it couldn't be. It couldn't be. « A prophecy can only be retrieved by the one about whom it is made, » Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed in my head. So, if I could take the Hope Lestrange prophecy, that would mean… But it was impossible. Except the proof was here, right in front of me. Suddenly, everything made sense, September 19th, 1979, why I had always felt some kind of closeness with her and some sort of sympathy for her. Because she and I were as one. Suddenly, I spotted movement behind me. I turned around quickly to see black smoke appearing.

The Death Eater and I stood there, motionless. I could feel his gaze on me, on my hand holding the prophecy. I swore I saw a smile behind the slits of his mask. Snapping out of my drowsiness, I started running as far away from the Death Eater as possible. Then, I noticed a detail. He wasn't firing curses at me. He should have. We were on opposite sides of a war. Then, I knew, he wasn't firing spells at me because it was one of the Lestranges brothers. _And they knew. _I glanced back; the Death Eater was still behind me, and he still had to fire spells at me, he was just following me. I kept running when I hit something or someone. I screamed, but it was only Ron.

« Come, » I said, catching his hand because the Death Eater was still right behind us. Then, he started firing curses but only at Ron. The more he was firing curses at Ron, the more I was convinced it was one of the Lestranges, but it was impossible to tell which one since he hadn't worn off his mask. We kept running for what seemed like forever until we ran into the others, who had all managed to escape the Death Eaters, but surely they weren't far away.

« What do we do now? » Neville asked out of breath.

« This way, » Harry said, pointing at a black door. It was the only possible way because, in the other directions, there were only enormous shelves with Death Eaters. Harry opened the door, and we all fell into a gap.

« Arresto momentum, » I screamed, which stopped the fall a few inches off the ground before falling gently onto it. I scanned the room; we were back into the archway room.

« Department of mysteries. They got that right, didn't they? » Ron commented. We got up, and I noticed Harry had moved forward toward the big archway.

« You can hear them too, the voices, » Harry said.

« Harry, there aren't any voices » I couldn't hear any voices. « Harry, let's get out of here, » I begged. The Death Eaters would be there soon.

« I can hear them too, » Luna had joined Harry near the archway.

« Get behind me, » Harry suddenly screamed.

We quickly gathered, wands raised at the ceiling where back smoke had appeared. A second later, the black smoke was everywhere. Suddenly, I felt a set of arms grabbing me surprisingly gently before bringing me against a body. The smoke disappeared, and the room was bright again. Harry was standing alone in the room center, as everyone else was now held by a Death Eater. I recognized Bellatrix holding Neville, McNair had Luna, Rookwood had Ron, and one I couldn't identify had Ginny.

As I was fidgeting against the grip of the man holding me, I felt he was holding me firmly but not harshly. I knew this man. At least, theoretically speaking. He was a Lestrange. Laughter filled the room as Lucius Malfoy was approaching Harry in the center of the room.

« Were you so naive to believe that children stood a chance against us. Now Potter, hand me the prophecy or watch your friends die, » Lucius Malfoy said with a satisfied smile.

« Don't give it to him, » Neville encouraged Harry, earning him a hush from Bellatrix.

Harry seemed torn for a second before handing the white ball to a triumphant Lucius Malfoy. Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared out of nowhere. Malfoy turned around only to come face to face with Sirius Black. White lights began to appear everywhere, revealing Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Kinglsey Shacklebolt, making the Death Eaters hurtle across the room. I let out a sigh of relief when Lestrange let me go. Tonks rushed toward me, dragging me behind a block of stone. I was watching the battle still hidden across behind the stone block, praying that no one from the Order would hurt or, to my utter surprise and astonishment, the Lestranges. Suddenly, a Death Eater I recognized as Antonin Dolohov from the wanted posters, raising his wand at Tonks, who had her back turned. It made my blood boil, so I went out of my hidden place, raised my hand at Dolohov while running toward them. Then, it became utter chaos; I raised my wand at him when a purple flame came out from his wand. Next, I felt a sudden warmth sensation engulfing me, like a Protego maxima, just before falling into the stairs. Then, everything went black.

**Rabastan**

I waited patiently in the Hall of prophecies for the boy who wouldn't die deign to show up. Somehow, I had the feeling that _she _would be there too. Because according to Malfoy, Potter would most likely not come alone, and, as she was one of his best friends, she would be there too. And I wasn't disappointed. She really had Rodolphus' eyes, my father's eyes. I observed her; she was right there, a few inches from me. After all those years, well, I had hoped that our reunion would occur in different circumstances. I was half-listening to Lucius, trying to persuade the kid to relinquish the prophecy. I narrowly managed to avoid a Stupefy before chasing the kids between the enormous shelves. I apparated in an aisle between shelves full of prophecies, where I spotted _her _all alone. At least, we had managed to split them up. I noticed she was holding a prophecy, then looked at me. She didn't try to hex me, though. Did she know who I was? Who s_he _was. Then, she looked back at the prophecy, then me again. Undoubtedly, the brightest witch of her age had understood. A second later, she started running, and I began following her. Suddenly, she abruptly stopped.

« Come, » she said to a redhead boy, probably a Weasley. They kept running until they were met by the other kids and disappeared behind a black door. We swooped on them from each side, leaving them no possibilities to escape. I managed to catch her. It felt strange to hold her again, as she was only a baby last time. Potter was defeated and had no other choice but to give us the prophecy. Suddenly, everything spun out of control, as that Black traitor appeared, followed by members of the Order. I was forced to let her go when one of them made me hurtle. I quickly got up, though. I was scanning the room for her as I was dueling the werewolf. Then, I saw Dolohov aiming his wand at her; I send a rather powerful knockback jinx at Lupin before casting Protego maxima at her, which didn't prevent her from falling into the stairs. Damn you, Dolohov, I'll deal with him later.

**Hermione**

My eyes opened. I blinked a moment, trying to get used to the light. I was at the infirmary; I recognized the ceiling. I searched my memory to process what had happened. I remembered running toward Tonks, Dolohov's wand, and the Protego maxima. While I didn't cast, I had an idea about who could have.

« How do you feel, Miss Granger? » Professor Snape asked. I looked at him and then at the nightstand where the prophecy was. He followed my gaze. He probably had understood it too.

« You were almost cut in half by Antonin Dolohov's purple flame, » he stated, « If it wasn't for the protection spell »

« Actually, who cast it? » I asked, even if I had the feeling I would not like the answer.

« Surely, you must have some idea? » he replied

« One of them, » I answered. For some reason, I still couldn't say their names out loud now.

« Rabastan, to be accurate. He told me. And I can say to you Dolohov did go through hell.

« How long until I can get out of here? » I inquired

« Probably, in a day or two, » he answered. « But when you do, I must advise you to be very careful. _They know. _Don't ever part away from your wand. Not even for a second. Also, if they don't wish you any harm, still be very careful, » he seriously warned me.

He was heading to the infirmary door when I called him.

« You knew it well before today, right? » I guessed

« Yes. I knew it as soon as you arrived at Hogwarts the first time. You looked like them. It's hard to miss it when you have been around them for a long time, » he replied, but he seemed annoyed by my inquiries.

« But could they and I be related. I mean, they are…. What they did », I kept on, unable to stop.

« They may have done horrible things, Miss Granger. But, mark my words: They. Loved. You, » he said. « Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go dinner, » he rushed out like a shot, leaving me alone with his last words: They. Loved. You.

**Author's note: I know this chapter did come rather quickly. But I was looking forward to writing it. So, once I started, I couldn't stop. I can't promise the next one will come as quickly, though. It will cover mostly the summer between fifth and sixth year. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Author's note: Finally, the real confrontation between Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Hermione is up. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. **

**Rabastan**

**« **Honestly, Rodolphus, the grass will not bite you because it's a muggle home. » We reached for the entrance door of the Granger's home, in a street where all the houses looked the same. From the outside, everything seemed quiet, neither noise nor movement was coming out from it.

« Alohomora, » I said, and the door opened quite easily.

« Wait, » Rodolphus blocked me using his arm as I was about the enter the house. He cast a spell to check for any sign of a monitoring ward. Strangely, there were none.

« Strange, » Rodolphus noted, intrigued.

« The Order has an interesting background history when it came to protecting its assets, » I replied. If she weren't Hope Lestrange but only a mere Muggleborn, she would have been an excellent target as Potter's best friend. And with no protecting enchantments around the house, if we had wanted her dead, she would be by now. I was feeling bad for her. Those who pretended to be her friends… We entered the house. The interior looked like an upper-middle-class house full of electric devices. Nobody on the ground floor. I climbed to the first floor, but no one. I wandered around the rooms until I stumbled upon a bedroom, which could only have been hers. It probably never been refreshed since she went to Hogwarts for the first time and still looked like a ten-year-old girl bedroom. Pink sheets, photos, and academic achievements prizes. Rodolphus joined me inside the room and wandered his look upon years of memories spread on the walls and shelves. We had missed so much.

« No one's home. What do we do now? » I asked Rodolphus.

« It's June the thirtieth and early evening. Which means she will come home soon from Hogwarts. We came here for something, so we wait, » Rodolphus answered.

**Hermione**

I was finally home. It felt good to be back here after everything that had happened. I was coming nearer when I noticed two black figures across my bedroom window. That was a bit strange since my parents would not be home before at least one or two hours. And why would my parents wear wizarding robes? Wizarding robes? God, Professor Snape did warn me they would most likely come for me. I thanked heaven and earth that my parents were not home.

I shall have been able to manage with one of them, but both. This sent me back two weeks ago in the Department of mysteries. I had managed to leave one behind in the Hall of prophecies, but I only escaped from him in the Death Chamber because someone from the Order sent him to fly to a wall. And, now, there were two of them. I stopped as I passed the flowers bosque, thinking about what I shall do. Get inside and confront them? Or walk away? But if I walked away, my parents would get home unaware of the danger waiting for them. That was bound to happen anyway, sooner or later. Fate seemed to decide for me since our eyes met through the window, and they disappeared from my sight right after.

My survival instinct dictated me to turn around and to go as far away as possible. But I barely had time to turn around when I heard the crack on an apparition. A split second later, Rodolphus Lestrange was right in front of me, and I supposed that if I turned around… Rabastan Lestrange.

« Don't shout. Don't draw attention to yourself, » Rodolphus said calmly. « We are going to go back inside and have a nice little chat like the civilized people we are, » he continued. I asserted the situation and resigned myself to follow them inside.

« Why now? » I whispered

« Pardon? » Rodolphus replied.

« Why now? Why come chatting with me now? »

« You will see, » Rabastan chuckled.

We got inside the house, and an awkward silence ensued. Nobody really knew what to do. Rodolphus was looking through the window. Rabastan was pacing processing the room around him. Rodolphus was tall and thickset with black hair reaching his chin. Rabastan was almost as tall as his brother but not as massive with brown curly hair.

« It's time you come home, » Rabastan let out. Nobody knew what to reply first, and the silence became more awkward.

« Hope… Hermione, I know it's a lot to take in, » Rodolphus started

« No, » I interrupted.

« Pardon? » Rodolphus probably didn't imagine I could have the bravery to say no to them.

« I won't go anywhere with you, »

« I'm afraid that… » Rabastan stood now right behind, to I turned to face him, « that you don't have much of choice, my dear .» « A war is coming, and you will need allies, » I now turned back to face Rodolphus.

« I already have allies, » I retorted.

« You mean the Order. Which did so little to protect you? » Rodolphus retorted. Before I had the time to reply, he kept going: « Do you value your life so little. They knew we would come eventually. And they did nothing, no monitoring nor anti-apparition wards. Nothing. Potter's best friend, Potter's brains. A choice target. And they didn't take some of their precious time to cast wards, or to move those muggles you call parents to a safe house, » Rodolphus' voice was becoming colder. « They left you exposed, an underage witch recovering from an injury. »

I felt tears flowing into my eyes. I turned around to go to my room, but a pain suddenly crossed my arm when Rodolphus grabbed it and forced me to look at him. « Let me go, » I hissed.

« No, you are going to listen to me. They are not your friends. Had I wanted you dead, you would already be. The Order would mourn your death for a minute or two, tossing recriminations about what they should have done. But you'd still be lying six feet underground. So much potential, so much talent… wasted. You see, some people are disposable for them, and clearly, you are. You'll understand you can't trust Dumbledore and his lackeys. They will use you and then toss you, » only now he let go of my arm. I rubbed it while shaking my head.

« It's not true. You're wrong, » I whispered. I rushed toward my room and slammed the door shut. I grabbed Crookshanks and curled up on my bed. How could my life turn this way?

**Rabastan**

**« **Nice, Rod, » I said to Rodolphus, ironically, after she left the living room. Rodolphus was about to go after her when I put my hand on his arm, fearing he would aggravate the situation further.

« I merely stated the truth. Not my fault, she wouldn't hear it, » he replied.

« It may be the truth, but maybe you could have wait to state it, especially like this, » I continued. I let Rodolphus go, and he wasted no time going for the staircase.

« No, you wait here. I'll handle it, » For once, Rodolphus listened to me and nodded me to go after her.

As I arrived in front of the closed door, I raised my head, hesitated a moment before knocking. She muttered, « Come in .» I opened the door and walked inside the room. She was curled up on her bed. When she spotted me, she looked at me with her misty eyes. « I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, » I raised both of my hands as a way of cooling off, before moving toward the bed and seated next to her.

« You can say that again. You are murderers. You have tortured and killed people, » she said, getting hurriedly off of the bed. « And I'd be dead before I am related to you in any way. »

« First: you're not dead. And two: you are already related to us by the strongest ties ever: blood ties, » I continued calmly. I got off of the bed and moved to the window staring through it. « I won't deny I have tortured and killed people. We were and are still at war. If you take a closer look, you'll see that your friends, who pretend they are light, have blood on their hands. The world is neither black nor white, » I explained, which seemed to have calmed her down. Contrary to Rodolphus, I had managed to catch her attention. « We're at war. You will not only need allies… but a family too. We can be your family.

« I already have one, » she retorted.

« You're talking about muggles in a house where anyone can waltz in as it pleases him? Or the members of the Order who left you defenseless. Listen, I know that you being Hope Lestrange will probably leak. Not to mention the prophecy… People are going to lay into you. And Lestrange Hall is way more protected than this house, » I pointed at the room.

« No matter. I don't trust you, » she was indeed a Lestrange, hating that people tell her what to do. I should have been pleased that she looked like us.

« Anyway, I'm not asking for your opinion, » I rushed at her, caught her arm and apparated away.

I apparated in front of Lestrange Hall at the same time as Rodolphus, who had probably heard the crack when we apparated away from Hope's bedroom. I was holding her arm firmly as I was leading her inside.

« You want another proof that you are related to us. The anti-Mudblood wards, well, let's say that you would not be in one piece anymore, » I said with a smirk. « Minnie, » I called, and the house-elf popped. She immediately recognized Hope as she was already serving us when Rodolphus and I were children.

« Missie Hope. Minnie is so happy that the young Mistress is finally home. Come, Minnie will show you your room, » Minnie exclaimed enthusiastically. She grabbed Hope's hand in her small hand to lead her to her room.

**Hermione **

The house-elf led me through a labyrinth of hallways until we reached a room. It was huge and brighter than I would have expected. Cream-colored wallpaper covered the walls. The mahogany parquet was covered by a vast white carpet. The four-posted bed could have easily hosted three people. On the opposite wall, windows overlooked a courtyard which had a fountain, and further away, a vast stretch of grass.

« Miss Hope should freshen up before dinner. The masters wish Mistress to have dinner with them. Minnie will come to get you when dinner is served, » the elf said before disapparating with a pop.

I supposed that I should have to get used to everyone calling me Hope… at least until I find a way to get out of here. As I was taking a hot shower, I closed my eyes lengthily, hoping that this was only a horrible nightmare, and when I would open them, I'll be in my bed at my parent's. But I opened them only to see that I was still in a Lestrange Hall shower, and all of this was real. I exited the bathroom to see that Minnie had laid out for me on the bed a black dress and undergarments. I supposed I wouldn't be allowed to wear jeans and sweat-shirts here. I put the dress on which midcalf reaching; the fabric felt strangely smooth on my skin. I went back to the bathroom and rummaged through the clothes I was wearing when I arrived here searching for my wand. I weighed up the pros and cons for a moment. Rabastan had mentioned that the manor was extremely well protected, so maybe the wards were powerful enough to block the Trace, or shall the Ministry detect magic here, they would assume it was of the two Lestrange's doing. From another angle, the chances of getting out of here without my wand were rather slim. When I exited the bathroom, Minnie popped and started to do my hair. I let her, thinking it would be not wise to anger the Lestranges more, especially Rodolphus. Furthermore, it was my best chance at getting answers.

The dining room was covered with mahogany wood from floor to ceiling, and portraits were decorating the walls. A fire was burning in a giant fireplace flanked by two windows. A table was set up upon a purple carpet. I waited at the bottom of the staircase as I didn't really know what to do. Rabastan waved me to come and sit with them. Rodolphus was seated at the head of the table with Rabastan and me on each side. The dinner started in awkward silence until Rabastan broke it.

« You must have a lot of questions, Hermione. So please, do tell, » he started.

« The prophecy… what does it mean? » I ventured.

« You still haven't figured it out yet? They told me you were the brightest witch of your age, » Rodolphus stepped in, earning him a dirty look from Rabastan.

« Two weeks ago, I didn't even know it was about me, » I retorted. Rodolphus gave me a dirty look, and Rabastan sighed.

« Let me explain, » Rabastan started. « _From the land of kings long forgotten. _You were born here in Wessex. Few people know it, but the one considered as the first king of all England was King of Wessex. _From the hearth where the spark is still shining. _A lost witch but not dead. _From the Light where two eyes are watching. _A reference to the Dark Lord, his opponents are considered the Light, and you were raised amongst them. _From the twilight who will embrace the darkness…, »_ Rabastan left the last sentence dangling.

« No…No. I would never ally myself with you. I am not like you. » I jumped up. I was about to walk away when I heard clattering dishes, which meant that someone had also leaped up.

« Is that so? » Rodolphus' voice. « Trying to steal the philosopher's stone during first year. Brewing an illegal potion during second year. Helping a fugitive to get away in third year. Creating a criminal organization, cursing a parchment to cause permanent boils upon a traitor. You look like us more than you care to admit… Hope, » he was smiling now, probably thinking I would join their ranks.

« Firstly, it was to stop Quirrell from stealing the stone to give to You-Know-Who. Secondly, it was to stop a Basilisk which, do I need to remind you, petrified me. Thirdly, he was innocent. Fourthly, we had to learn how to defend ourselves, » I retorted. « Whereas, you are killing and torturing people, »

« What do you really know about us? About what we are fighting for? » Rodolphus was stepping closer, towering me.

« I know that you are serving a fanatic who only wants to dominate the world, » I almost shouted.

« You want to know the truth? You know nothing, » he replied coldly. I gazed at him for a moment, trying to hold off my tears. When I felt I could not hold them off any longer, as I didn't want to give Rodolphus the pleasure of seeing me crying, I rushed toward the stairs.

I slammed the door shut, then threw myself on the bed, my nose into the pillow to muffle my cries. I couldn't tell for how much time when someone knocked at the door. I didn't answer, hoping that the intruder behind the door would just go away. But the unwanted intruder allowed himself to come inside the bedroom. I hurriedly dried the tears off of my eyes and looked away from the pillow to see who it was: Rabastan. It reassured me somehow because I didn't want to face Rodolphus for now.

« Come, I'd like to show you something, »

« Your torture chamber? I think I'll pass, » he grimaced at my retort, but he had managed to pique my curiosity.

«No. I think the place I want to show you will interest you. » I had turned around to face him, and I could sense he was challenging me. « But I wouldn't force anything upon you, _dear sister, » _he continued before turning back to get to the door. The inner debate in my head was torture, and I had to force myself to reach a decision. Opening the door, I ran into the corridor to catch Rabastan, who was already on the other side of the hallway. He didn't say anything when I made it to him; only a small smirk was giving away his amusement. We walked along the corridors silently. « We are here, » he simply said in front of a door.

Shelves, desks, tons of books, ancient and recent publications, parchments, a vast world of knowledge was here, lit by big candelabrums. We sit in green velvet armchairs. Rabastan seemed a tad tense; he was absent-mindedly giving me looks full of hesitation. Playing with his wand, he seemed to weigh up the pros and cons. I was mad at him because he was a Death Eater. But, strangely, I found myself starting to appreciate him, unlike Rodolphus. Rabastan was the only one who was trying to get me comfortable with the situation.

« I'm listening, » I couldn't bear the awkward silence anymore. He turned to face me a little bit stunned but pulled himself together quickly.

« I'm perfectly aware that a real brother-sister relationship is not really possible, given the circumstances. I suspect that, for now, you aim to be as far away as possible for our side. But I want you to know that I can teach you everything I know. » What does someone answer to a killer after such a declaration?

« Let's admit for a second that I'm ready to listen to what you can teach me, would you be willing to listen to me? About what I know about muggles, of their world, their humanity? »

« Let's admit for a second that I'm willing to listen to each of your words, would you be ready if my views would not change, to accept it?

« I don't think I can. You're a murderer, » I retorted.

« I'm a committed man, » he replied.

« Is this commitment worth thousands of deaths? » I inquired.

« They began to take lives first, »

« Even if it was true if you are above them like you claimed to be, then why answer violence with violence? It's not a mark of intelligence, » I countered.

« It's reasonable, » he growled. The tone had risen throughout our dialogue. We were almost shouting now. Anger had increased inside me, and Rabastan was on the defensive and was spitting his beliefs aggressively.

« Do you want to know? » his voice sounded like a hoarse undertone now.

« Muggleborn population is increasing, and so are squibs, » I was trying my best to process the information. « Muggleborns are nothing but thieves. How many squibs have been banned by their families? Way too many. »

« That's not true, » I shouted.

« Really? Please, do tell, » he was perfectly calm again. He went back to where he was sitting only minutes earlier; his back rested against armchair back, legs crossed, and had both of his arms on the armrests.

Unfortunately, I had nothing more to add. It was wrong… I wanted it to be. Because apart from saying again and again that killing and torturing people is evil, I had nothing more to say. After all, Muggles have been at war because of vengeance or for territories.

« They don't do it on purpose, » I tried.

« The ignorant is always innocent of the harm he's the cause… and yet the ignorant is the most dangerous. » Why was I simply unable to contradict him. I didn't want to start thinking like them. They couldn't be the innocents in the story.

**Author's note: So, what did you think? I promise that Rodolphus and Hermione will try to hex each other soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
